An application is typically tested before the application is provided in a production infrastructure (e.g., a cloud computing environment, an enterprise environment, and/or the like). Testing an application under production infrastructure conditions requires expensive and impractical hardware installations. Therefore, many applications are tested with physical, scaled-down versions of the production infrastructure during development and quality testing.